


strange attractors

by TaketheWheel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaketheWheel/pseuds/TaketheWheel
Summary: Walking in on two people having sex is always embarrassing ... but especially when one of them can Force-control you into joining in. As Obi-Wan is about to find out.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	strange attractors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



> For this prompt: _Obi-Wan interrupts Palpatine and Anakin at an inopportune moment, and Palpatine mind-controls him and makes him join in._ I hope you like it!

Where was Anakin, anyway?

Obi-Wan had been wandering the halls for what felt like hours looking for the young Jedi. He had tried to speak to himm through the Force, but was rebuffed with the Force equivalent of a busy signal. Anakin did not want to be disturbed

But why?

"He's late for training," Obi-Wan muttered to himself. "Again. I'll spank him raw, next time ..."

His ears burned. Spanking was not unheard of for discipline, but he would have enjoyed it too much. The kind of thoughts he had about his padawan were wrong. They betrayed the principles of detachment the Jedi stood for. Of course he would never act on it nor betray it in word or deed. But in the echoing caves of his mind, the thoughts stirred. 

Anakin, stripped and naked and begging. 

Anakin, bent over the bed. 

The more the younger man disobeyed him, Obi-Wan wanted to have him. 

He'd always had a thing for brats.

Obi-Wan shook himself out of it. Ridiculous. He needed to find Anakin and get him into lightsaber practice. He sighed, patted the saber thrust through his belt. Maybe in Palpatine's quarters? They had been spending a lot of time together lately.

At the Palpatine's chambers the guards let him through. He had been here often enough for them to know him. He stopped to adjust his robes and stepped inside. 

"Sir?"

There was no answer, only what he took for low voices. He went around the corner.

Straight into ...

"Oh," he gasped out. "Sorry. Shit. sorry."

This is why you knock first, Obi-Wan! He berated himself. 

The images were seared into his mind's eye. Anakin crouched doggy style while Palpatine thrust into his nether passage. As Obi-Wan had longed to do, in the private chambers of his mind. It was like his private fantasies come to life, the sight of his padawan kneeling and open, looking up in shock and horror.

He didn't know what to do. He stood in shock.

From behind him he heard rustling, and the older man said, low, "Come here."

The voice reached down inside Obi-Wan's brain. He knew Force compulsion when he felt it. What was happening? 

Against his will, he was turned around and marched to the bed.

"Undress," Palpatine said.

Obi-Wan took off his robes dutifully. In his mind was nothing but shock. He tried to reach to Anakin and it was like his thoughts slid off a wall. He didn't know Palpatine could do this. No Jedi would do this.

_He's a Sith!_

But he couldn't tell anyone. When he opened his mouth, no words came out. He would have screamed if only he could.

"Let's see, do I want you to fuck him?" Sheev said. "Or should he do it to you? Yes ... yes. I see in your mind that you crave him underneath you. Let him top you, then. I'll enjoy that."

He smiled in anticipation.

Having no choice, the brown-haired man mounted Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry, Master," he whispered.

"It's not your fault," he whispered back. His throat had unlocked and he could speak again. He thought it might be because Sheev wanted to hear them scream. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

The quarters were soundproofed for privacy. It was meant to ensure that senators could have private meetings without fear of being overheard. But Obi-Wan now realized there was no way to call for help. Not except through his mind, and that was controlled by Palpatine. It felt like he was locked in a corner of it, unable to do anything except watch his body go through the motions.

The worst part was feeling himself get hard because of it. It couldn't be helped, he thought. It was Anakin moving against him. The younger man pushed deep into his nether well. He _did_ want it. That was the worst part. Just not like this.

"Yes, just like that," Sheev said, and Obi-Wan felt the younger man's weight grow heavier on top of him. Palpatine was getting on top of Anakin, burying his flesh in the younger man's flesh, the three of them joined together in an unbroken human chain.

Sheev rejoiced in the rape, not just because of his own pleasure but because of their mingled violation and pleasure, felt through the Force. To degrade a Jedi was the purest form of pleasure the Sith could know. The rape was only a byproduct. But there were other things he needed to do. He drew on his master's training and set up blocks in their minds, ensuring they could never speak of this. They wouldn't remember it, not quite. But they would always know, in some part of their minds. They would think of it every time they passed in the hall, and they wouldn't know why.

Sheev smiled. Next time, perhaps he would let Anakin be on the bottom. That would give Obi-Wan fresh fuel for his dreams, and he wouldn't even know where it was coming from.

They dressed and cleaned up, and Sheev let the Force control ease up a little bit. The blocks were in place now, and Obi-Wan blinked at him like a man waking up from a trance. "Oh," he said. "I was looking for Anakin."

"Well, I guess you found him," Sheev said, smiling. "Shall I walk you to the door?"

Outside, Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. His padawan's hair was mussed. Without thinking about it, Obi-Wan reached out to smooth it, and then pulled his hand back, flushing.

What an un-Jedi-like thought he'd just had. Anakin sweating on top of him, balls deep in his arsehole.

It was almost like a memory. Perhaps a dream? He must discipline his mind further, he decided. This could not be allowed to stand.

And yet he felt strangely sore. The body takes its cues the mind, he thought. Master Yoda always said that. Okay, what Master Yoda said was more like "takes its cues from the mind, the body does", but the point stood. He had thought of it so often he had made himself feel as if sex had taken place. But clearly no sex had happened, or could ever have happened. 

"Master?" Anakin said.

"You are late for practice, young padawan," Obi-Wan said, and with that they turned and walked to the training grounds together.


End file.
